Lies, Without Them, We'd All Be Dead
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Apate, the Goddess of lies takes away Percy's ability to lie as a favor to Aphrodite! What'll happen!


It's my first Percabeth story! Whoo Hoo! I read the books a while ago, but was too busy to write anything and then I kinda got out of the Percabeth mood… anyway, now I've re-read them and I'm totally ready to write this! YEAH! The story takes place in between the Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian… so, hope ya like it!

* * *

"I need you to do something for me Apate," A beautiful woman said as, who I could only figure was Apate, walked over.

Apate was a young blonde woman, around 18 or 19, but of course with the mystical world you never know. Maybe I should explain who I am before I go into this. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yes, that's right Poseidon, as in the Greek god of the Sea. The Greek gods, you see, actually are real. They followed the Western world to America and now they live above the Empire State Building on Mount Olympus, but I'm getting ahead of myself. As I was saying, I'm a son of Poseidon, a half-blood, which really just means that one parent, in this case my father is a god and my mom is a mortal. Being a half-blood also means things like quests, battling monsters, superpowers and having visions in your dreams, which is what was happening right now.

"And what is it that a minor goddess such as myself can do for a goddess like yourself, Aphrodite?" Apate asked as smiling coldly at the goddess.

Aphrodite… I knew it was her as soon as I'd seen her. I mean that's not a face you forget, and even though she is beautiful, she's also a real pest sometimes -not that I'd say that to her- so it's not the best news that I'm seeing her.

"Don't sell yourself short Apate, Goddess of Lies is a powerful position," Aphrodite replied getting up from her chair and drifting gracefully to her fellow goddess. "After all, lies control quite a lot of this world, without them who knows what would happen."

"Thank you for the compliment Aphrodite, but if you don't mind I'd like to get to the point."

"Right!" The Goddess of Love agreed, her smile lighting up the room. "I need assistance regarding a certain boy and his stubbornness."

I woke up, abruptly, breathing heavily as I thought about my dream. This is one I would not be sharing. I got ready quickly and I headed out the door to start the day. After last year's Battle of the Labyrinth, as the campers had started to call it, things had calmed down a little. It was kind of obvious that nothing too drastic was going to happen between now and next year when I finally turned 16, so for now it was back to school to study and only _worry_ about the battle. Anyway, I've got a week off of school, so I thought I'd go visit camp and see how everyone's doing. So first thing on the agenda today is to visit Annabeth. She'd said she wanted to talk to me about something. Annabeth… it was weird how no matter what I was doing… I was always thinking about her. Annabeth… she was the main reason I came here this week. I… well I missed her, okay? B-but only because she's my best friend…

"Hey, Annabeth?" I called as I knocked on the door.

"Hmm?" She responded, not bothering to look up from her computer screen.

"Hey, whatcha looking at?" I said, walking into the cabin, leaning over the screen so I could see.

"I _was_ researching some of the minor gods, since it looks like we might be fighting against them," Annabeth replied, pushing my head out of the way.

"Jeeze Wise Girl, don't you ever take a break?" I teased, plopping down beside her. "So who are ya looking at now?"

"Apate, the Goddess of Lies."

Hmm… why does that sound so familiar?

"What could the Goddess of _Lies _possibly do?" I asked grinning. "Is she gonna tell a mean lie?"

"I wouldn't mock her if I were you," Annabeth chided.

As if on queue, Apate appeared in front of us, her eyes as cold as… my dream! Oh no, this can't be good.

"I wouldn't either," The goddess that stood before us agreed, glaring at me.

I looked into her pitch black eyes, but I didn't see anger… I saw… relief? Snide Gratitude? I'm not sure, but it didn't match the face she was wearing.

"Uh… sorry?" I said stupidly as Annabeth elbowed me in the side.

"I apologize for Percy, Lady Apate," She said quickly, bowing and making me do the same. "He didn't mean what he said."

I wanted to say, uh yeah I did, but I figured that'd be a bad idea, so instead I stuck with, "Right, sorry about that."

Apate's glare got colder.

"I am the Goddess of Lies! Do not try and fool me with a sad attempt like that," She growled. "And since you can't use my gifts properly, you won't have them at all."

She disappeared in another flash of light, but… I really didn't feel any different, besides what gift did I get from her?

"Oh Percy, this is not good…" Annabeth said worriedly, pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't feel any different."

"Tell a lie Percy."

"What?" I asked, a little confused by her request.

"Tell a lie," She repeated, waiting for me to say one.

I don't love you, I thought. Wait! T-that wouldn't be a lie! I-I mean I love… I mean I don't. I mean…

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, knocking me out of my trance.

Okay, I'll figure that out later.

"Right." I replied. "Umm… what should I say?"  
"Say… say you aren't a half-blood," She answered, anxiously awaiting my words.

"Okay," I said.

Really, I thought this was a little stupid. Even a goddess couldn't just take a way my ability to lie, right?

"I am not a h… h-h… ha… h-h-haaa… hat!" I sputtered.

Oh no.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, "I told you! You can't lie!"

"Y-yes I caaaaan-not," I stuttered, "Oh crap."

"Percy this is **not** good!" Annabeth shouted at me, but I was too shocked to listen.

I can't tell a lie… does this mean that if someone asks me something I _have_ to tell them the truth? What if Annabeth… oh gods!

"Percy? Are you listening?" Annabeth yelled, knocking me out of my trance again.

"No," I replied honestly, covering my mouth as soon as I'd said it.

"What!? Look _Percy_… oh, you're just being honest…" Annabeth faltered, like for once even she didn't know what to do.

"Annabeth! No! You've gotta know what to do!" I shouted, responding to the look in her eyes. "If you don't… if you don't then we're doomed! You're the smartest person I know!"

Annabeth blushed as I said it, a little taken a back by my words. "You looked cute when you blush. I should compliment you more," I blurted out, my eyes widening with realization.

HOLY CRAP!

Before I could see her reaction and ran out of the cabin and down to the docks. I just needed to be alone, that's all.

I wandered down by the river, sill freaking out over what had happened and over what _**would**_ happen if anyone else found out.  
"Hey! Percy!"

How someone could say my name with such annoyance and anger, I'll have no idea.

"What is it Clarisse? I really don't have time for… what are you here for?"

"Annabeth is looking for you," She said coldly.

And then, even scarier, she grinned.

"Is it true you can't lie?"

My eyes widened further and I gasped. I spun, scrambling to get away, but I tripped before I could get out of earshot.

" Do you love Annabeth?" She asked.

"Y-y-yeeesss!" I struggled not to say as I ran back towards the cabin as my cheeks reddened.

I ran back into my cabin and slammed the door. I'm gonna have to stay in here until this where's off. I can't afford for all my secrets to be announced to the entire camp.

"Umm… Percy?"

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, swinging open the door and pulling her in.

After I had barricaded the door, I turned back to Annabeth, who stood smirking at me, which only made me blush again.

"You told Clarisse!" I shouted, suddenly remembering what had happened.

"What did-" Annabeth started, but before she could finished I tackled her to one of the beds, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Please Annabeth. Don't, don't ask me," I pleaded.

She looked at me inquisitively, but I guess she decided that she wouldn't probe.

She knocked my hand of her mouth and said, "Alright Seaweed Brain, now get off of me."

I rolled off, blushed as I realized that I had been lying on top of her.

"So you're just gonna hide in here until you can lie again?" She asked, like she was scolding me or something.

"Yep," I replied stubbornly. "Maybe I wouldn't have to if you hadn't told Clarisse!"

"Well… I'm sorry about that," She replied, looking away as she twiddled her thumbs. "I went to tell Chiron and Clarisse eavesdropped…"

"Hey, it's okay. Besides I figure now you owe me," I replied, my grin widening.

Her eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gonna need some company until this where's off!"

"Fine, but I intend to get something out of this too!" She replied. "How about we get to know each other better?"

I watched as she started to say something else, but I covered my ears so I couldn't hear her. She jumped on me, but I couldn't really do anything as long as I was covering my ears. I struggled to get away, but I couldn't help grinning as Annabeth tried to get me to hear her questions. It looked like I might be able to stop myself from answering anything, and then… with her last effort, she dug her fingers into my sides. I gasped and pulled my arms back down, immediately shrinking away from her.

She grinned and looked at me with realization, I knew I was in trouble. "You're ticklish."

"N-nooo duh!" I exclaimed.

Damn this curse!

"Where are you the most ticklish?" She asked inching closer to me as I backed away.

"My feet," I answered, cursing myself silently forever insulting a goddess.

"You know I'll have to find out for myself, right?" Annabeth asked, still moving closer.

I backed up again and hit the wall.

"Y-yes," I admitted, looking nervously around the room, for a way to escape. "But you don't have too! I mean… you could just trust me!"

"Nope."

Again she leaped onto me, grabbing my legs as I tried to slip off the bed. Unfortunately for me, I was barefoot… so as soon as she had my ankles she ran her fingers up and down my soles. I exploded. I rolled around the floor laughing hysterically as Annabeth kept tickling me, until finally, after who knows how long, she stopped.

She leaned over the side of the bed and grinned as I sat on the floor panting. "Wow. You are really ticklish."

I blushed and stood back up, sitting beside her as she continued to smirk.

"So, is there anything else you haven't told me?" She asked, still smirking.

"Yes."

Damn! I forgot… and in my remembrance that I had another secret, I realized what my dream meant. This is what Aphrodite meant, this is why she did it. And… I wasn't mad.

"Well, what is it?" Annabeth persisted happily.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I leaned in to whisper it to her, but I kept going. I needed to tell her… and this was as good of an excuse as any. When I pulled back, she stared at me strangely, but said nothing. My heart broke. I felt like crawling in a whole and dying.

And then she said the weirdest thing, "Huh?"

She hadn't heard me. T-that's all… she just hadn't heard me.

"D-do I have to repeat it?" I asked, a little timid after… well what I thought had happened.

"I could tickle it out of you," She replied, smirking again.

"No! That's… umm… that's okay," I said quickly, holding my hands up in surrender.

She laughed and I felt a little better. Maybe it'll be okay. Maybe… she'll…

"Percy?" Annabeth said impatiently.

"Umm… w-well… I…" I began, and as I said it… I felt, better. Stronger. Like I could definitely do this. "I love you."

As soon as I said it Annabeth gasped and I started to glow. The glow subsided and I knew it could only be one thing.

"I can lie again!" I exclaimed, grabbing Annabeth in a hug.

And then I remembered what had happened. I pulled back blushing like crazy to find a girl, completely in shock, staring at me as though I'd gone crazy. And then, she pulled me into a kiss, an amazing, heavenly, wonderful and fantastic kiss. It was… wow.

"W-w-what was that for?" I stammered, though I was surprised I managed to say anything.

"That was me, telling you I love you too Seaweed Brain," She replied smiling softly.

"R-really!?" I asked, still way too shocked to process this.

"No, I was joking…" She answered, her smiling fading.

My heart sunk and I felt like crap, and then she rolled her eyes.

"Oh. You were kidding…" I said stupidly.

She rolled her eyes again and my face lit up as I realized something… she really did love me.

"You're mean Wise Girl," I whined, still grinning.

"Oh just kiss me again," Annabeth sighed, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"Okay," I agreed happily, leaning in and finally, after all this time… I kissed her.


End file.
